Love and Loyalty
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: What come first is it love? or is it loyalty? A/N: Warning This is a modern setting AU. Tags: Mafia, crime, Romance, Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Title: Loyalty and Love

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: On going

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Chapter 1

Her Gun

Siluca Meletes the daughter of Aubest Meletes one of the powerful mafia families with the alliance of other powerful houses is on her way to meet her potential partner in marriage, growing uncomfortable and upset that her father is going to make her the medium of his transaction however knowing she is bound to do it in the future she is ready despite the bitterness she feels.

On her way she's accompanied by her two bodyguards, one drives her around and the other is a female body guard who goes around whenever she goes. The reinforced car she's riding came to a sharp halt and her driver or bodyguard Irvin informed that they are under attack, to their shock their were gun shots fired but not in their vehicle but instead it was away from them and to the assailants.

Moments later the gun fires stopped and Siluca shrieked at the knuck on her window, her lady guard Aishela did her stance to protect her when Siluca looked shocked when the guy asked her to roll down her window, without thinking she rolled it and Irvin intervened when they heard the guy asked. "Are you alright?" the guards blinked and out of shock Siluca replied.

"Erm… yes, there was no bullets or any projectile sprayed in our direction" she replied.

"Good…" said the man which ended with a relieved sigh, his voice was calm, smooth and young, unlike those other guys she would hear are either deep or gruffy.

Siluca trusting her intuition she opened her door and stepped out, the man who knocked on her window blinked at her as she gracefully graced him with her presence. The man who's sporting his dark green standing collar leather jacket with gold linings, collar strap buttons and zipper left open covering his dark brown leather shoulder holster and white dress shirt and tie with a gold clip, Siluca looked at him from head to toe and found him stylish with his business casual blue jeans and brown business casual oxford shoes, raising one of her eyebrows she judged him until an idea hit her to get away from her fate to be married.

The poor clueless man swallowed the lump on his throat seeing a beautiful maiden with blonde hair, seducing him with her white spaghetti strap fitting dress that's up to her mid-thigh showing her white creamy legs ending it with her matching white six inch pointed heels.

"Boss!" called by a tall bulky blonde man in suit being followed by s slim ginger head guy with a sniper, the green haired man cleared his throat and shook his head from his lewd thought of Siluca.

"Is there anything I can do for you, uh… miss?" he asked trying to start a conversation; Siluca inched closer to look at him and started his plan.

"You know you came in a perfect time~ I mean I'm on my way to my marriage meeting and having the thought to escape but considering my father I could not. Yet my hero just arrived and maybe he can take me away" with that he grabbed his arm and pressed it between her mounds and tried to persuade him to take her and pray that this guy would hide her from her father.

"I uh… wha?" the man is lost as he is embarrassed being treated by Siluca in such way until the huge buff man chuckled and called him again so he can reply, "I… Um… I'm Theo… uh... nice to meet you" that's the only thing he said and she mused knowing she can play with this gun man.

"My name is Siluca, so what do you say you whisk me away like a princess and you're my knight?" Poor Theo in any moment he will be over heating when his six man crew laughed at him and teased he should do it.

"Just bring her home, boss!" one giant bald man full of tattoos teased Theo who pouted at his side, they heard a scream and a gun fire, Theo then pulled Siluca close to cover and protect her and pointed his shiny platinum silver with gold barrel desert eagle, Siluca caught the sight of another platinum silver with gold barrel gun on his shoulder holster a Pietro Beretta m9a1 pistol, Theo fired his desert eagle at the man who was about to shot him and Siluca.

She squeaked at the loud ring of the fifty caliber pistol that he was holding, she heard him sigh and knows he had collected his thought after she played with him a bit. "Fine, but it doesn't mean I'll agree to you, I'll just discuss things and that's it. For now let's get you to our base" he told and called on their driver however Siluca persuaded him to ride with her since she refused to let go with his arm.

Aishela mocked Theo face to face and even mocked his so called base to be a rundown building as his group looked shady, Siluca silenced her in a sisterly manner and looked at her as if telling her that this man could help.

Theo gave out directions to Irvin and to their surprise it led them to the biggest club hotel in the entire country, he went out when twenty guards stopped Siluca's car from proceeding to head in the private underground parking space and gave out an authorization that the vehicle is with him, with apologies Theo then signaled Irvin to follow.

Siluca awed at the place as it was her first time going in such exclusive and prestigious club, Siluca shocked to know that the man she decided to use is actually the rumored young earl of the club empire.

Heading to his office he left his men out and Siluca dismissed her own guards to talk with the others, Theo gave out his business look and offered her his seat and asked her a serious question, "What are you play, miss Siluca?" he immediately asked and she sighed.

"I'm sorry to use you like that…" she sighed in defeat knowing the man already read her move, "I'm really against my father's orders to be married to the person I'm to be wedded with… and maybe you could help, I mean get me out of the contract and I promise I'll give you my loyalty and help, I know every people under ground because I know you work for the same ground as my family do, considering you had just taken down Mesto's best men, I know because I just turned his son down from another courtship and he resent me more than my father" she sighed.

Theo who did not agree to earlier demands of the woman wanting to be with him to escape her marriage, "Fine…" Even Theo is already knowledgeable of all the names of people he needs to target underground he could not say no to such lady. "I will agree to help you, but promise me you wouldn't do anything that would harm my own group and family, I know this is a bad idea considering I'm waging war to another family that I do not know but because this is your mess, so help me with it" with that she brightened and jumped on him, to her joy she started to kiss every inch of his face hugging him tight with her eyes in tear thanking him with everything.

"My full name is Siluca Meletes" she introduced and Theo knows he fucked up knowing the Meletes is under the Waldlind group and assumed her father is the chief general, he gave a groan but feeling the beautiful woman's lips on his face is like a carrot before punishment.

The door burst open and Theo's men burst in and stared at the scene, Theo knocked on the ground, Siluca sitting on his pelvis hugging him tight, his hands secured around her waist keeping her steady, "Boss, we thought something bad happened with the scream but I guess it was something 'good' happened" grinned by the men added by the youngest person in the group, "Sorry for disturbing, make sure you lock~" they teased and laughed heading out.

"What mess did I got myself in to?" he sighed looking at the blushing woman on his hip, "Maybe we can lay out some rules so I don't cross your boarder?" he offered trying to pry her off of him.

"That would be nice" she blushed, "And I did not properly thank you for earlier…" she told.

"Don't worry about it… it was actually our plan as our guy knows that Mesto's people are going to attack someone and we wanted to wife his special division to give him the message to keep out our turf and family" he explained and Siluca blinked knowing he did not come to help them, "But after knowing he would be attacking a woman, it raged me since my mother raised me and my brother that women are to be cared, not hurt and kill them" he added.

With that Siluca knew he got the right man for the job and immediately out of happiness he tackled him again to the ground to hug him being touched by his concern, "We're going to have a lot of intimacy are we?" he asked noticing how touchy feeling Siluca is, the poor maiden blushed and just snuggled with the man.

"Uhm… may I also stay with you knowing I cannot go home?"

"I know that, since you asked me to protect you am I correct?" and she nodded and he then pulled her close, "I'll have my guys do some arrangement with you and your two guards, for now I'll get you something to change in to…" his other hand palming her lower thigh because of their position. Siluca blushed when she noticed the bulge under her underwear on where she is sitting and can feel it twitching, her face reddened and immediately got off of him.

Both had an awkward moment after they stood and poor Theo had an obvious bulge on his pants immediately he run off to his personal restroom and stayed there for a good amount of time until he went back to his office, he blinked when Siluca's stomach rumbled and he chuckled, "Join me for dinner?" he offered and she sheepishly smiled, she felt a bit of relief since the man she just met is warming up to her.

Walking in the hall, workers of the club hotel turned their heads to see the man owning the giant business establishment with an attractive woman clinging by his arm and both seemed close, he opened the door for her as a gentle man as he is raised by his mother to be one and he even pulled a chair for her.

"Just tell then anything that you want and they will make it for you" smiled Theo, Siluca noticed he's more warmer than earlier and she felt more comfortable with his new attitude towards her, she asked for her favorite and the chefs delivered impressing her with their cooking, she happily ate but because she was raised by a well-known family Theo mused how happy she ate while maintaining her etiquette.

He smiled and stared at her while she happily ate her gourmet food while Theo was served with a medium rare stake which he liked, she looked at his food like it was the weirdest thing since the meat is huge on his plate, garnished with his favorites and another bowl plated with his favorite mashed potatoes and gravy with peas at the side, "Is there something else you like?" he asked noticing her.

"You eat a lot…" she blinked.

"Well… I'm really craving for some fast food burgers and fries" he admitted and she looked at him weirdly again, "Don't tell me you never tasted one?" he asked in confusion and Siluca bit her lower lip nodded.

"Come!" he pulled her with him without them finishing their food, the Chef chuckled and took his boss' plate and covered it with clear wrap and he knows his boss would eat it later in his office after having his cravings satisfied.

The sneaks out without his men noticing bringing Siluca with him, he chuckled while he pulls her along, "You do this often do you?" she asked in a whisper manner and he chuckled in positive reply, he used his white Nissan skyline GTR and opened the door for her and buckled her in, he laughed when he took his place to the driver seat and drove off to some fast food chain.

Parking his car out the back and asked her to get comfortable and take her seat, immediately he headed to the counter and ordered his personal favorites and asked another guy to help him carry it on their table, he glared at some men trying to eye his companion and shoed them away when he place both of this guns on the table, the manager of the restaurant who's familiar who Theo is chuckled and muttered he's being jealous and shrugged it off.

Siluca looked horrified with the amount of food on their table, "I can't possibly eat all of these!" she complained with a pout.

"Taste what you like and if you can't eat anymore I'll eat it all" he mused and she pouted more and he laughed. They laughed when they ended up sharing the food, and Siluca immediately fell in love with the fried potato and the burger that Theo was munching, she started eating those that Theo took bites on and he mused letting her have it.

"You eat like a baby!" she giggled wiping the side of his mouth with the tissue provided, after their meal they headed back to Theo's penthouse, she complained about her heels as it starting to hurt.

"Just take it off, here" he then take off his shoes and het her wear it, with the comfortable offer she did not decline because the offending foot wear was killing her feet, Theo can see the red marks and noted himself to do something later.

Sneaking back to the hallway, Aishela and Irvin together with Theo's men, Lassic, Moreno, Neyman, Gluc and Petr looked upset with the two, Theo only shrugged when Aishela started complaining to Siluca about going off like that and how dangerous it is, "I'm safe okay, Theo's there so no one would dare!" she gave her full trust and confidence to the man beside her, she then groaned at her lady guard, "My legs hurt from my offending heels, and I really want to rest" she pouted, and with that the boys noticed that Theo's walking with only his socks on, holding Siluca's heels and to their surprise he carried her and left them.

"So who wants to start the bet?" Lassic with playful suggestion and Irvin started to join them, Aishela who was defeated sighed and joined the bet they are doing.

* * *

Back in the room poor Siluca is blushing from the roots of her hair after being carried, Theo let her sit on his bed, a bedroom in extension of his office, complete with a luxury bath and walk in closet, taking his jacket off of Siluca who he had lent it earlier after he found her shivering, he placed it on his laundry basket and pulled out a clean shirt from his closet and gave it to her to change, "You can youe the bath if you want?" he told and Siluca bit her lower lip thanking him again.

With bath done, she changed to his shirt and it fits like women's night wear in her opinion, comfortable and soft, Theo finally changed to his sweat shorts and tank top, told her to sit on his bed.

Theo sat across her and pulled her foot to his lap and started to massage it rubbing it with some aromatic oil, "My fathers always does this to my mother" he told and Siluca must have misheard he said 'fathers' having not one but more sire in his life.

Siluca shrugged it off as she felt wonderful with his massages, "I want to have a deal with you?" he asked, "Something that my mother taught me when a woman will knock on my door" he still kept massaging her foot up to her ankle and legs. "Out of formality, I'll be your gun and you'll be my roses, deal?"

"I don't know what you mean but with the mess I dragged you in you are free to do your own demands" she told.

"Then there will be no deal, you'll be plainly be my rose as part of my bargain? And I'll be the gun after what happened today?" they weren't even together for a day but they already agree with some things, there are times they disagree but Theo would back down and let her handle things and push him, "Sleepy?" he asked as Siluca yawned covering her lips and nodded.

"Get some sleep, I got few more calls to do, you take the bed, I'll have some arrangements for tomorrow for you as well" with that she said goodnight and Theo went to his office to finish some things.

~CHAPTER END~

* * *

A/N: I found this stacked on my phone and I got full series of it! wew. I'll be uploading it and I hope you like it :) Also I cant write more since I'm still in need of rest after my hospitalization due to stress and my studies.

I want to share what I've been making a while back and tell me what you think by leaving you love from the reviews and some kudos! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My Roses

Siluca woke up to the dim luxurious spacious room two walls of the penthouse masters' bedroom suit is made out of bulletproof glass covered by long cream white blinds blocking the sun, her whire bed facing the sofa set and coffee table, she moaned remembering her stunt and the knight that helped her with her marriage escape's own demand in return, she doesn't mind because she finds the man to her liking and thinks he would not be a regret.

Her feet are less painful after he massaged then last night and she felt giddiness after he took her out to be free having to eat commoner's food and surprisingly she loved it.

To her surprise, Theo entered with breakfast on tray, he placed it beside her and she thanked him, "Have you eaten already?" she asked and he shook his head, "Then we share! Besides if we want to show my father the reason I'm not marrying his associate we need to give him proof that I have my reasons" Theo liked her strong will, he agreed and would play along.

With a fork full of her pancakes and berries she shared the utensil with the man who brought her breakfast and discussed more things when she noticed the small picture frame on Theo's left night stand, she stared at it for a second then asked of she can take a closer look, "That's my fathers and mother, on the side if my little brother" she did hear list night right, he had more than one father.

"I know you are confused" he mused, "I have two fathers because my mother is married to them presently" he explained, Siluca took the picture and started the tan blonde man wearing white combat uniform with beret strapped on his thigh is his bulky gun holster matching his uniform, another man has a short white hair with under chin facial hair and a stubble mustache wearing a tailored fitting suit, a woman in such sexy black fitting dress almost revealing her bosom, she had beautiful raven black curly hair and creamy white skin, on each side of her is her sons, on the right is Theo wearing his own black suit and red tie and on the left is Theo's claimed brother has his blond hair, fair white skin like their mother and has his own signature under chin facial hair imitating his other father, but Siluca looking closer she can see the similar eye color to the other man and Theo's brother despite him being blonde and assumed being the child of the giant man in military uniform.

But she knows the woman in the picture, "Your mother is Madame Eudokia!" she looked shocked at him and he chuckled and nodded.

"By the way which one is your real father?" she asked.

"None of them…" This man never cease to surprise her, "I'm adopted" he chuckled without bitterness in his tone and somehow he's glad to be adopted, "She's my aunt, my father was killed by the Rossinis when I was a new born, my Maman took me from father after our home in Systina and took me to safety, Papan and pops there are the ones who taught me all the things I know now, Maman provided emotional support… not that I do need one to begin with but I appreciate it " he shrugged, "Besides my aim is to take back my family's honor, name and property"

"If I'm not intruding much can I know your real name?" she asked hoping.

"My given name by my real parents as Maman told is Theodeus Cornaro" Siluca is familiar with the last name as it is the deemed lost family who used to be at the top of the underground food chain and to her shock, the man she's cohabiting with is the last of them, "My name now is Matheo Eugene Colorha" he told, "I want to keep it that way till I get what my family's honor back" he said in gloom, Siluca immediately offered comfort, "My Maman kept my Theo name in honor of my dad, her bother" he further explained.

"This is nice that we're open to each other, but… I can't believe your mother has two husbands!" she said in shock and Theo burst out laughing making him fall to lay on his bed laughing.

"I thought it was normal since Maman told me and Quinn that she loved them equally and she can't choose one"

"So… in our relationship right now, we know it's pretend and all" she blushed trying to hide her face and Theo with s warm smile by her leg holding her feet listened in interest, "If you find someone that you liked you'll take her in also because we're like equal?" she asked hiding her face behind the pillow.

"No…" he flatly replied as fast as he can, "I set my eyes to someone already and I think I don't need anything else" he told and she blushed from the roots of her hair and hid behind it squealing, Theo was sent laughing and started to tickle her trying to make her admit she liked it.

The door burst open with Aishela in her uniform with hair a bit messed up pointing at Theo in threat seeing their position, Aishela is followed by Irvin and the others looking wide eyes at the scene. Theo on top of Siluca wearing only his shirt both in an intimate position, his hands on her sides gripping in a spread manner tying to tickle her as he is in between her legs, "Ahem? Are we disturbing?" asked by Moreno.

"Yes, our breakfast…" said Theo in blank staring at them surprised.

"Oh… boss is having breakfast!" Lassic said in playful tone, "Everyone out! C'mon!" and he shooed them away and closed the door, "Make sure you use protection boss" the older man winked and Theo looked horrified.

"Why must they take it in a lewd way" Siluca squealed in embarrassment and hid herself, "Anyway, I called my mother this morning and sent her secretary your dress for measurement and she's sending some more in my place for you to have" Siluca gasped knowing that his mother is the biggest and renowned fashion designer or fashion fairy mother in the industry and she's being blessed with her work because of Theo, "And I asked her some comfy matching shoes for you to wear" he then started to rub her feet where the sore spot last night.

"Thank you" he smiled and told her to take a bath he'll clean up and head to his office.

* * *

After her bath she found the cute dress laid out on the bed, it was a cute sleeveless fit dress that goes down to her upper knee and a cute matching flats with a note, 'I'll be attending some meetings regarding some problems and I promise I'll be back by lunch to tour you around the place, and I fixed some few arrangements for you as well' Theo's cursive handwriting was perfect and beautiful and she wanted to keep it.

Aishela entered and sighed at her lovesick look, "Siluca don't tell me?" her sister like childhood best friend glared.

"Tell you what?" she tried to dismiss her.

"Don't tell me you already fell for the guy? I mean it's not even twenty four hours and here you are dreamily playing lovers with him? Siluca don't tell me he's your ideal guy because of your ideal childhood boyfriend?" she asked in disbelief.

Siluca sighed, "Gio is a perfect guy and he promised me, but I think that would not happening after this mess" she sighed, "Theo and Gio are the same in personality so I think this will be fine" she sadly smiled to herself, "Besides, you can't blame Theo… he never wanted to be in my mess the first place, it was all me so this is the only thing I can do right now is learn to like him" she reasoned, Aishela can't blame her knowing she did it out of desperation the evening.

When Aishela reminded her not to make any more rash and sudden plans she left in defeat and Siluca put on the dress given to her, exploring the room further she shamelessly intruded Theo's walk in closet and found multiple identical leather green jacket hanging in one rack beside another rack full of crispy white dress shirts, looking at the brand name it was all made by Haman, his mother's brand and his last name.

She giggled knowing it was his trade mark jacket, also she found his armory in his walk in closet just beside his row of shoes, she closed two drawer that was left open, identical black ties placed individually on a black velvet case in a row organizer fitted in the drawer just beside his drawer with his watches in an organizer case with his cufflinks and golden tie clips. She blushed at the thought of the movie she watch some time ago and brushed it off heading to explore Theo's office.

Looking around the penthouse office she awed at the view of the city, trailing her hand touching the surface of the table lightly and admiring the black varnished paint making it shine, she found more pictures of his family, an she mused how close he is to his brother, Theo wearing his gray designer three piece suit and his brother on his own flannel shirt and fitting khaki short matching it with his black with white sole high top shoes with a Velcro lock at the top accompanying the shoe lace, his brother looked like a hiphop guy than a rugged gentleman like Theo, she giggled looking at Theo's messed up suit and deemed him the ragged gentleman.

She touched the small cartoon fairy like small figurine with a wand and remembered the show, it was her favorite and she remembered she had one of that toy as a child.

Looking around more shortly after Theo came back, taking off his leather jacket with a sigh and loosening his tie and slumped to his leather sofa and groaned out of character, "What's wrong?" Siluca giggled at his state and he turned his head to see her standing and behind her is his office wall glass window, he gestured to come closer and she did and pulled her to sit with him, she slumped on his cozy arm rest, "An ally and me had quite an argument regarding some situation and we'll have another in another week which involve you" she blinked. "Also you better call your father for the mess, don't worry as I promised I'll help" he told and she gave him a thank you smile.

Taking her phone from her purse and went back in to Theo's office to call his father with him present, the phone started to ring and she pressed the loud speaker for Theo to hear, _"My dear daughter!"_ blared by the man on another line his baritone voice blared with a mix of worry and slight anger, _"I know that you are aware that this alliance is important but what did you do such thing? Lady Marrine is not pleased of what happened!"_ Siluca knows that she is the key to have Villar to the alliance again but she put her feeling to it.

"I'm sorry father…" she sobbed, "I… I just can't…" Theo pulled her from her seat to his lap to embrace her close and took the phone from her hand.

"Hello, sir?" Theo took the phone and called on to her father.

" _Return my daughter this instant"_ demanded by her father sounding worried, Theo knows that her father loves her dearly and wanted her back, however it was up to the lady if she wanted to.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Mr. Meletes" he started, "It is up to your daughter if she would like to…" the man on the other line understood what he is trying to say and his refusal.

 _"And who might you be?"_ this time the man asked Theo who he is as he has no right to take his daughter away, Siluca buried her face on his neck and cried.

"My name is Theo Haman, sir. And I'm Siluca's lover so I cannot hand her to you without her permission" he told surprising Siluca with his reply, "I love your daughter dearly, sir and I would do anything to keep her happiness. You are her father and I think you are supposed to know that" with his own words making Aubest guilty of his actions the father remained quiet.

 _"Siluca, dear I'm sorry"_ he sighed, " _I am worried of your state right now and it is best that you are not to go home, Marrine is not happy of what you did and now she is blaming you for the failed negotiation_

"On behalf of Siluca, I will take action as well…" told by Theo and Siluca couldn't be more grateful with the man.

" _And who do think you are, boy?"_ blared by the older man upset at his high and mighty attitude.

"I am part of this failed negotiation so I'm willing to help" he added and Aubest paused. "I spoke to Villar this morning and we'll have a meeting by next week as he is busy with his own things, we'll settle some things and hope he would agree in my terms" Theo spoke business and Aubest is secretly impressed of his daughter's unheard lover that she claims she has, he noted that he would look up the boy later. "Also sir, may we come and pick up some thing that Siluca is importantly needed?" Siluca blushed as Theo taking action on everything.

 _"I will not be home later, but I will leave my attendant to inform everyone of your presence, take all the things she needs, and take care of her or else I will kill you and your family"_ Threatened Aubest which is scarring Siluca, she knows what her father can do as he can target anyone he wanted.

"Try me, sir" Theo sounded polite yet intimidating as well, Siluca felt things froze around her hearing Theo replied back to her father.

"Now that's over I'll tour you around the place and let you meet the other residents of this place" he told and calmed her down, "Also is there anything you want me and the guys to get at your place? We'll bring Irvin with us later" he told.

"Don't you have things to do today?" she asked as Theo wipe her tears.

"I did it last night, I pulled an all-nighter so I can tend to you today" he smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you for putting up with me" she sniffed, "And thank you for the help again"

"This got me on hot water, but I think this will be a nice change since my mom tells me my love life is boring" he bitterly chuckled.

After wiping her tears dry and consoling her, Petr and Neyman walked in to them on their another awkward intimate position, "Uh… boss?" they bit their lower lip and stopped themselves from taking the picture and running off showing it to everyone.

Moreno followed by Irvin with their phones up, Siluca blushed when two flashes came to their way and knows she will be teased after their position, truth to be told her position sitting sideways on his lap is comfortable while her arms wrapped around his torso and her head leaning or resting on his shoulder while his hand is placed on her bare thigh.

"Uh… you called us boss?" they mused because it was the third they caught them without passing the twenty four hours mark of their meeting, Siluca in embarrassment hid her face on the crook of his neck and he also went red because they got caught.

"Uh… get the four by four truck… we'll get some of her stuff later…" he instructed trying to compose himself, from the situation clearing his throat.

They gave playful grin and a teasing look to the two who even scooted closer trying to find comfort from the teasing.

When they left, Theo's phone alerted to a notification, he shook his head when he opened it with Neyman's message of their position earlier the morning and their current position, "Now then shall we go?"

They first headed to the club on the second and third floor, everyone welcomed Siluca and to she joy Theo told them to treat her like they treat him as she is his other half, it was sweet of him, and through out their tour around the place he was holding her hand tightly and he would just blush and tell her so she wouldn't get lost.

Heading to the kitchen, "Just tell them anything you want and they'll make it for you" he told and the staff who are open to Theo teased him and he would just laugh it off, heading to the restaurant by the ground floor of his building introduced her to everyone, "And I think this will not bore you anymore since you can roam around the place and talk to everyone if you want" he smiled, Siluca knew the man gave her freedom to everything including her fate from her father and the marriage.

"Boss, things are ready…" said by Lassic with a teasing wink at him knowing he is already whipped by the Meletes girl, He and Siluca headed back up to his room and he took his gun and strapped it to his shoulders, Siluca helped him wear it and fastened the buttons securing his pistols and ammunition magazines, she gave him a hug and she blushed when he kissed her forehead holding her waist, "So what are the thing you want me to get aside from your important clothes?" he asked.

"Can you get my cat Sir Balgary, and his things? Also my laptop placed on the foot of my bed together with my charger, and… the old plush toy beside my pillow" she blushed. He nodded and noted all of it.

"Well, I'm off?" he told and she weakly smiled.

"Be careful?" with that he left and Siluca sat on his bed and waited, he mentioned earlier that he did an all-nighter so that he can spend the day with her showing her around and would nap later.

* * *

"I can't believe she already whipped you, boss" started by Moreno riding at the back while Theo sat beside Irvin who's driving the truck they are using, the guys at the back compartment laughed at the jab at their boss.

"Haha very funny" he snarled, "But really… am I?" the poor man has no idea.

"The poor in love man has no clue" teased by the quiet Irvin.

"You guys haven't been together for twenty four hours and you guys are acting like married couple… what happened?" Lassic asked.

"About that, she's awfully look like my childhood best friend Chiro" he sighed, "I'm just confused man" he told.

"Whoah, boss got a childhood puppy love?" Petr burst beside him and inquired more.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid. But if you hang out with her more maybe you wouldn't see her as your young puppy love but as a girlfriend"

"Lady Siluca is a very reserve and dignified person, she has standard and all but seeing you both close with each other earlier she might like you already" Irvin this time told, "We're here" he said and went out to inform they are the ones who will get Siluca's things.

Heading in the huge mansion, Irvin guided the guys to get all the things needed while he pointed to Theo where the pet crate is and the poor man is now chasing the cat around the place who refused to go in on his crate, Theo full of scratches and bruises because of a single cat, the maids giggled and murmured whispering to each other looking at Theo as if they knew he is Siluca's lover.

Finally putting the cat to his crate, poor Theo is bruised all over and called Siluca after, the maids confirmed and giggled when he took off his waistcoat and tie handing it to Petr, folding up to his elbow his sleeves he then headed to get her laptop and things she asked, something caught his eyes making him suspicious.

* * *

Back in Theo's office Siluca took her place and hugged the pillow from where Theo was sitting earlier, an old man with long hair and mustache came in and greeted her, he introduced himself as Sartorus Theo's mentor, he took his place across her, and laid his cane beside him.

"Are you not over stepping a bit, girl?" he started and shocked him, "Theo, who is already busy and had a lot of thing to do on his plate and there you are messing it up with your sudden actions dragging him. He got in to a fight with Villar this morning and refused to back down making his situation worse" his gruff elderly voice warned her, "He needs to take over their properties in Systina and take back his old name. I know that he had told you because he already gave you his loyalty and pact, he keeps no secrets to all those around him that he cares for" he added.

"I'm sorry, I know what I did is rash, but I tell you I also gave my life to him after what he did for me" she blushed embarrassed that he's being told by old man.

"I'm not doubting your loyalty to him, what I'm asking is is will you risk everything if you said you gave him your life already? Will you love him more than your family?" the oldman asked again in insistence.

"Yes…" she looked down since hearing the old man, it's like he's telling that Theo has given her his life already.

After they had tea, Siluca got to know the old man well and told her childhood stories of Theo as a baby growing up, she mused when he mentioned that he would sneak out to meet his childhood puppy love at the park and the boy would bribe him additional lesson time if the old man would not tell his fathers where he is going.

Shortly after Theo went back all bruised and scratched carrying the cat our of his crate, he told that he took him out half way their car ride after his yowling got louder, he stopped when he carried him out and started to give him scratches.

Siluca immediately pulled Theo back to his room to fix him up, the scratches looked bad and already starting to darken, wearing nothing but his pants he asked if he could just change to his shorts since he wanted to nap on the couch, but instead Siluca pulled him to bed and told him to rest.

Siluca smiled at the little worn out dragon plush beside her side of the pillow as Theo had brought it for her, he let Theo rest on her thigh and started to massage his head as the old man told her that the boy is always tired and suffering head ache.

He moaned in satisfaction and she continued to do it until they both fell asleep.

~CHAPTER END~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mementos for her Puppy Love

It has been almost a week that Siluca stayed with Theo, both opening up and Aishela never lowered her guards and would steal Siluca when she can away from Theo, knowing how busy Theo at times, he doesn't even sleep on his room anymore, he would stay on his couch and let her have his bed, Siluca felt guilty and demanded she wanted to take a look at Theo's work and wanted to help while she can.

Surprisingly she's already taking care of all his paper works including all his businesses while she also keeps track with Theo's underground business, exporting weapons to allied gangs and his other business including illuminating those who are threat to him and his family also the alliance he is in. Siluca discovered that Theo isn't famous and not known by other families as he works like a mercenary, she even also thinks that Theo does not have men of his own except his personal guard but instead she was overwhelmed when he brought her to his warehouse which was huge, he owned the pier they are using and saw many people there working for him, they loved Theo and Theo loved them back, he would openly talk to them and ask how things are going.

One time she felt jealous when women flocked to Theo but he explained that they were his spies in his hosting business, they are the ones who extract information from corrupt and bad politicians and businessmen and use them as threats to keep them away from the alliance' business.

She thought that the man she's cohabiting with is just a small family gang but after Theo told her that he is with partnership and alliance with Villar Constance and other big names she was shocked to know, he works for them also to kill the threats as he is not knows in return they help him take down the Rossinis.

Siluca having tea with Sartorus more often when Theo is out and he would keep her company while she does Theo's papers, for a while she has been recognized by the old man as she does thing to help Theo with his work and ease his stress.

Presently the now couple are in Theo's quarters cozy by the fuzzy carpet, Siluca's back leaning on the sofa for support while he rest his head on her lap, Siluca read her favorite book to him, a book that he also brought to her when he went to retrieve her things way back, and they had this quiet time thing where they would relax in a cozy quiet place and she would read him her favorite fairy tale book, when a small dried lily flower which has been flattened by the book for years now fell on his nose, he gently took it and gave it back to her, he noticed she has a lot of it on her book and she told him about the boy she met when she was a little girl, and he would bring her the same flowers every day for her, he thought it was sweet so he had another sweet idea in mind as well.

Theo liked his head being gently scratched like a dog and Siluca liked to run her hand to his hair and petting him like a pet while her cat who took liking with Theo snuggled on his bare stomach, Siluca wearing Theo's shirt as she pleased as she told she's comfortable with it, and she's also used to him always half naked when they are in the privacy of his office room.

Siluca even admitted that she's comfortable sleeping with him on the same room and bed since she would not just banish him to the couch since he had been kind enough to let her stay and gave her protection from her cousin and father.

It was Saturday afternoon and they lay in lazily, relaxing. Theo is thankful she has been helping him with office work while he does the field, he later on learned that she is a business major with a title of MBA and to his shock she is a young corporate lawyer which makes things easy for her to deal with business and paper works and people, she even dealt with the pesky businessman that had been trying to harass Theo, the witches or Theo calls his hostess who had been gathering information for him, they gave respect and even connive with Siluca since they know she really cares for their boss and now doing the stressful paper works and dealing stupid business people for him.

With the blackmails gathered she used them as threats and even sent baba, the old woman who cares for the witches a message as a thank you and told them that they had secured a good deal while the alpha man left with his tail between his legs. With that the witches liked her even more and Sartorus impressed with her business skills.

"Say… Siluca?" Theo started and he was replied by a hum, "You know I remember when I was seven I got a little girl I reaaaaally like and well… love" Siluca pouted and looked away feeling jealous and upset after what Theo said, "I remembered something when you mentioned that there was a boy who loved to give you lilies every day" she then looked back but without her smile.

He pulled her to lay on the fuzzy carpet with him and let her use his bicep to be her pillow, "I remembered when I was seven, there was a little girl who always cries by the swing in the playground in my old home, and I wanted to make her happy and all… I like to give her offerings and gifts and do silly stuff until we moved away" he sighed at the nostalgic thought, "She was so sad that I was leaving so I gave her my favorite toy, yet she cried wanting me to stay, I wanted to but I can't…" pulling her close, "She gave me the one that her papa gave her as a present as a return" he looked at her straight in the eyes, "When you popped in my life I think I saw her in you, her name is Chiro…" he explained.

"Are you telling me you're going to look for her or compare her to me?"

"I'm saying is that, Chiruka reminds me of you because the toy you dearly like is similar to the one I gave her, I remember it correctly and I know… tell me, did that boy gave you a kiss before he left? The boy that you've been telling me?" he asked.

"Gio… did kiss me… wait…" she looked startled at the thought, "Are you Gio, if you are why did you lie to me with you name?" she pushed him a bit in anger.

"I never said my name was Gio… if I remember correctly I tried to correct you but you can't get my name right, it's Theo…" with that she felt embarrassed and forgot the fact that the boy she had been calling Gio is actually Theo, and how fate loves to play with her, she found her ideal man and now she's in a sudden relationship with her.

"my Chiruka is actually Siluca!" he laughed hysterically knowing that the poor five years old girl can't pronounce her name right that time, he looked at her lovingly, "May I kiss you again?" he asked biting his lower lip in hope, she nodded and pulled her close and kissed her, it was his second kiss as she is his first and the same as the other.

It was quite long and inexperience kiss, "We need to work on that" he chuckled and pulled her close to his bare chest, "Oh… how much I longed for you" he snuggled her close.

"I can't believe I found you" Siluca shower him with kisses as her words sounded in longing, "Thank you for making me happy back then, and well also now" she told.

"You kept the entire gift I gave you, I thought you threw all of those away" he asked.

"How could I?" she touched his face and kissed his chin.

"I bet you still remember my promise of marriage to you?" he smirked and she blushed at the memory, yet she nodded, "I guess I can keep it…" he gave her another kiss which she gladly returned; "Now I got more reason not to give up on things" he sighed in relief and satisfaction.

Theo shifted to snug closer to her and lulling himself to sleep when his phone started vibrating, he groaned and picked it up beside him, he pulled it to a distance so that Siluca can also see who's calling when to his surprise it was his mother calling, it was a video call and immediately after answering the call his mother in demand, " _Matheo Eugene Haman what did I tell you to bring your lover to meet you family!"_ his mother pouted and when he stretched his hand further, Siluca who's now sitting up came in to view of his mother, _"Theo, bring her home! Oh my gosh she's cute!"_ She squeaked, Siluca giggled at Lady Haman the famous fashion fairy mother demanding her presence.

"Why so sudden Maman?" he mused at his mother's insistence of his lover's presence and wanted to give her proper welcoming to her family.

 _"Your Papan and pops are dealing with a new associate tomorrow; you better get your bum here and bring your cute lady bright and early so I can have her all to myself before guests arrive! I'll play dress up with her also dear, would you like to model my new line?"_ With that Siluca's eyes shined and nodded squealing and the call ended, Aishela again barged in the room finding them in another intimate position.

"Why is it always like this?" sighed Theo as his guys gave him playful looks.

* * *

As promised bright and early, Theo who wakes up early does not uniform with Siluca's morning routine as she likes to sleep in and she is no a morning person, Theo knew that after the days they had been together, Siluca upset knowing the warmth is all gone, but she would be then greeted with a hot morning coffee or stacks of hot stacks of abdominal bread buns? She doesn't care; she gets to palm it shamelessly when they sleep anyways.

He told her about their Sunday plans and she immediately ate breakfast with Theo sharing it like they would do always, letting her take the bathroom first, he would do some light work out on his floor and when Siluca would come out she would try to look away from his sweaty situation making her hot all over, unlike the other days they had been together, after Theo discovered that she was his long lost love and also Siluca discovering he wasn't holding back on his affections and touchiness, heading in the bath, Siluca draped the other towel on his shoulder and he leaned in to kiss her quick, she blushed since she is not used to being kissed by him he headed to the bath joking about if she wanted to have another and join him.

Taking another two seater car he helped her in and buckled her, both animatedly talked while their company rode two other vehicles, two reinforced luxury hummers sandwiched their car for protection and they convoyed to where Theo's family lives in.

Siluca awed at the huge manor by the sea side, it was a modern type mansion with wide garden driveway full of garden ornaments and plants and orchids, Siluca loved the fountain at the center of the front drive way facing the entrance of the house, and more cars have been parked as well.

Theo excitedly pulled her out the car and immediately greeting the servants of their place, Siluca awed at the family paintings and pictures, she mused seeing Theo's childhood pictures together with his mother.

A loud call of Theo's name blared from up the stairs and she immediately ran up to him and squished him between her bosoms, "Aww! My big baby boy is home and brought a girl finally!" she cheered, she then took a closer look of Siluca who blushed meeting one of the celebrities that she liked.

Heading in to get comfortable, Theo offered her the plush red sofa and Siluca kept on blushing as she came face to face with Theo's mother and her fashion idol, what more is the woman kept on cooing at her, "Madame, Master Sollas and Joachim are on their way" another blonde walked in in a stylish professional pencil skirt and suit.

"Senior Laura?" Siluca blinked in disbelief seeing her senior in law school again and the lady secretary's eyes brightened.

"Siluca! It so nice to meet you again!" they both gave a short embrace and Siluca old Theo that she was her senior which also helped her a lot, "So you're Theo boy's girlie?" teased Laura and Siluca pouted as she does not like being teased, Theo chuckled when another figures came in.

"I think we came in too early" a deep smooth voice chuckled pulling a blaring red haired woman in tow with him, Siluca turned and stared in shock scooting closer to Theo, Theo then who ignored the man who came in and pulled Siluca close putting his arm around her shoulder and resting it on the back rest of the sofa.

Eudokia and Laura mused at Theo knowing his deal with the Artuk and chose to ignore the long haired man, the other who chuckled and pulled his wife with him, Siluca blushed not because of Theo's closeness but the fact the man she's supposed to marry is present.

When Villar took his place and pulled his wife close, "Oh for the love of… I'm married Theo let it go!" after that Eudokia laughed after Villar gave in, knowing Theo and Villar with the other male blonde are flat mates way back in college and they are best of friends, "I know the deal was unnecessary buy it was a great plan to keep the Waldlind on their toes!" sighed by Villar.

"Well the fact that you made my situation worse when I asked you to just freaking tell them the damn thing you're married, what would Margaret feel? And now so much for good impression with her father" he looked away and said the last words in a low voice, Eudokia wheezed at her son's reply.

"That's the meeting for Monday!" demanded by the long haired man who sighed.

"That doesn't change the fact her father hates my guts now…" he further turned his head avoiding contact and his words turned muffled and Siluca mused at him not seeing that side of him.

Siluca looked up seeing her mentor in law school and blinked in shock seeing Margaret and more over the husband of Villar, "Miss Margaret?" she stared surprised at another familiar person.

"Well hello to you too, and I'm no longer Miss, its Missus now" with that her mouth fell hanging, when another two figure came in which she is familiar with, one is her classmate and the other is her teacher.

"Colleen, Miss Helga?" and with that they greeted her and teased her about being Theo's girl.

They heard Eudokia gasp reading her phone, "Matheo~ your Papan and Dad is home~" she said in a singsong voice out of excitement, she bounded down the hall with them in tow, Siluca clings on Theo's arm with their hands linked, parade of Hummers, Roll Royce cars, sandwiching a familiar Audi black limo, followed by another Roll Royce limo, "Dad and Papan are so extra" snorted by Theo and Siluca mused but nervous to see the black Audi limo.

Siluca shivered seeing her father helping out her cousin Marrine out the Audi limo while men in combat uniform and suits followed Theo's father's getting out of their own cars respectively, Theo's Papan Sollas went out the black Roll Royce limo while Theo's Dad Joachim out from a bulky Hummer.

Both men greeted Eudokia with kisses and embrace, and the other welcoming them back, "Boy, you always get your silly ass in to trouble" sighed by his Papan Sollas.

"Correction, Papa… Trouble loves to follow his silly buns…" a tall boy in blonde hair, fair white skin with bored or tired looking chocolate brown eyes, blaring his baggy pink pajama pants with teddy bears, baggy shirt and a fluffy teddy bear slippers, Theo snorted as he never will be getting used with his brother's sleeping wear of his choice..

"Good morning to you too, sonny boy" chuckled by the older husband of Eudokia.

"Sup kid, morn'n!" greeted by the tall buddy blonde husband, "And beside Olli~ you can't blame Theo~ he just a kid in love~" Joachim teased Theo which followed by a laughter from Sollas, Joachim accompanied Eudokia back in the mansion while Theo meet Aubest face to face, Villar knew what exactly Theo had meant earlier, they broke the staring contest when Sollas bounded to Theo's brother playfully showing two boxes of doughnuts and fast food kiddie meal, the boy jumped like a child.

"You spoil him" Theo chuckled to his father.

"Don't tell you mom or its couch for me" Sollas entered the manor as well, Siluca mused how fun it is to be in Theo's family having two father.

Theo and Siluca walked closely as he pull her to scoot with him being followed by Aubest and Marrine, Villar and his wife behind, "Pst… oi, you explained to your guest how we have two dad and I don't know who my dad from both later" his brother at the back called Theo and Theo had a hard time hiding his laughter.

"I will…" Theo replied, "We're just going to assume you are made from both" with that Siluca giggled heartily and somehow confused.

"Good, I'm tired of explaining who my dad is… I'm just glad I got two to spoil me…" with that he turned to his own hall to bathe and change.

"Seriously?" asked Siluca and Theo shrugged.

"We do really assume, considering he looked awfully like Papan and Pops" they both whispered back.

All are finally settled at the huge guest lounge of their mansion near the beach side backyard garden with giant pool with rock formation and slide and every accessory needed for a fancy one.

"Things are prepared already and all we need is the others to arrive" informed by Joachim.

"Sollas, dear, can you attend the meeting in my place?" pouted Eudokia, "I want to spend time with Siluca~" she tried to pry her duties and let her Mafioso husband deal with it, he nodded in agreement and kissed her and left with Villar first since they will be waiting for the other allies to arrive, Aubest and Marrine remained quiet for a while Villar sipped his tea and his wife chatting with her companions.

"Oh Emma~ Luna~ baby girls, can you bring Momma's favorite photo albums?" after Eudokia called for her adopted twin daughters, Theo's face fell pale and he's ready to faint, on cue two platinum silver blonde twin girls bounded up to Eudokia in laughter with a huge white photo album in hand, Theo's face went from pale to paler ready to faint when the girls.

"Biggy!" bounced and tackled Theo who's seated at the corner of the sofa, by the armrest, tackling him he was knocked down tumbling off the corner like a wrestler by his adoptive sisters, Siluca gasped at the scene asking if he was okay when he pulled a thumbs up and Villar laughed heartily.

"Say, Aunt Eudokia, is there any college photos in that treasure of yours?" asked by Villar playfully and she replied yes.

"Oh no…" Theo shook in fear knowing the funny and embarrassing scenes Villar had been taking way back in their flat.

"Oh look!" Eudokia on cue scooted closer to Siluca, Margaret and the other girls did as well, except Marrine trying not to get familiarize with them, "This is where he had his first bath~" cooed Eudokia showing Theo with short baby hair naked on a baby tub, being bath by two fuzzy fathers.

"Aww… can I have a copy of this?" she asked, "I want to show it to everyone~" Theo's face went blank and ready to die.

Going through memories of Theo as a child, Eudokia excitedly gasped again when she pointed a picture where Sollas had took it, little Theo in his cute little suit with his little salamander plush, "I remember this when he went to me and Joachim when he told he wanted to see the doctor!" Marrine who finally joined them in interest.

"Why?!" mused by Siluca and Theo is now hiding behind the sofa covering his face and hugging his knees.

"He said his heart aches and tummy tingling and he doesn't like it" with that they all laughed even Aubest minus Theo who's groaning.

When she flipped the page they all burst out laughing seeing strings of pictures of little Theo on all sorts of outfits, "They all laughed seeing Theo in a matching jogging pants, and track jacket with matching ball cap worn sideways, the poor baby has no idea while Joachim at the back burst out laughing and so as Sollas slamming his palm on a table where Theo is placed to sit, his little butt bulging with his diaper, "Never to leave your child with the fathers" pouted Theo now hiding from embarrassment.

"You know if you want to feel better, here's Siluca's baby picture" with that Theo perked up and asked like a little boy eagerly nodding his head, he then threw Siluca a playful look and his eyes lighten in the process.

Aubest pulled out his phone and swiped, his screen saver is baby Siluca in her cute little pink dress trying to stand pushing her way to stand with her hands on the floor, cute diaper bottoms facing the camera, "Can you send me a copy?" he asked and Aubest did not refuse, Siluca bright red at the payback Theo did.

"This part is where my dear Sollas and Joachim are watching over Theo when I'm out for business trips and some time I would find in most horrendous and ridiculous outfits~ but I like it~" Eudokia squealed and everyone in the room mused.

Turning another page it was Theo picking out flowers in his mother's garden to give to his playground girlfriend and Siluca recognized those flowers, when college photos went up, they found Theo, Villar and another cute long haired blonde guy in their wasted state. Siluca lost it when she found Theo wearing a salamander onesies together with Villar and the same blonde guy with the softest smile, it was the twins' birthday and they had to wear it.

"Now that you remind me, Did you know for us to survive with our allowance way back in college, this guy" Villar pointed at Theo amusingly, "Cooks our meals and we even went on to invest a boiler, rice cooker and an electric stove so that we can lessen our food expenses considering her eats like five people?" with that Margaret burst out laughing, "And we would cook so much and share it with our doom neighbors and when the Tupperware were returned there were few cash and some kitchen things being offered?" Marrine looked at them with disbelief.

"We're that average broke guys you'll find, I mean we're raised to be normal and learn to stand in our own feet" shrugged Theo.

"So those breakfast and lunch it was you making those?" Siluca stared at Theo surprised and he returned a chuckle and a wink.

While there were so engrossed embarrassing Theo and Siluca, suddenly another person joined them, "Momma!" Eudokia giggled.

"And here comes another baby… what is it Joaquin?" he acted like a huge baby dressed in his polo shirt and fitting cargo shorts with his Velcro slippers.

"Can I at least play? I'm boooored" he pouted and looked at his mother with his Sollas brown puppy eyes; he was a mix of Joachim and Sollas.

"Okay, but remember you're not supposed to stress your arm, do you understand?" she gave in and her second child went back up to his room to retrieve something.

"What did he do this time and broke his arm?" asked Theo.

"It involves his personal body guards, a false alarm and very worried dads" Theo immediately understood and burst out laughing after he experienced those things when he was younger.

"WEEEEEE'RE BAAAAACK~" a blond man in a full chin goatie burst out front being followed by a younger blonde boy in his own dress shirt and knitted sleeveless seater and matching trousers and casual brown shoes.

"Sorry we're late" the blonde man with soft features came in being followed by a brunette old man with a mustache and his son wearing his own shirt and pants and high top shoes.

"Alexis!" greeted both Theo and Villar.

"Sorry we're late, Selge called me and wanted to come since Joaquin is home" Alexis told and greeted everyone with a smile.

The three young guys immediately headed to see Theo's younger brother who's seated on the carpet and playing with his gaming lap top on the coffee table with his mouse, Solon, the blonde man with his son Christian took his place beside Selge and the other brunette joined them.

"Doofus!" burst by the two girls pouting, "Can we play?" they gave him their own puppy eyes.

"No…" they protested and looked at Theo.

"Bully him!" they demanded to the older sibling pointing at Joaquin and hid himself on Siluca's nape making her blush.

"He can't bully me, he's busy flirting" with that Marrine herself wheezed out laughing at the jab of Theo's brother.

Theo's eye twitched and called, "Quinn, just one game, let them play…" said by Theo in his big brother tone.

"No…"

"Quinn" everyone's amused with the sibling's antics, "Don't let me count…" Theo threatened.

"And what, you're going to call your girlie?" threatened by his brother and he blushed with the jab.

"Just one game and then you can play all you want"

"They don't do promises" Joaquin accused his sisters who sported their puppy eyes, "And haha, that's not gonna work"

"Mathias Joaquin Oliver" his mother's authoritative call stiffened him up and he turned, "Let your sisters play" with that he dropped his mouse and went to his room, his friends followed.

"We just want to play with him too" Emma said sadly and cuddled Eudokia, and immediately joined by Luca, "It just he's never home so as Biggy" Luca then cuddled Theo who shortly after Siluca pulled to sit on her lap.

"Let's ask him okay?" Theo felt guilty pushing his brother, he knows his brother hates crowds and being cooped up without anything to do.

"Okay" they both said when Joachim went back to the room and asked what happened, Eudokia told and he guiltily sighed.

I's my fault he's upset all the time" he admitted to her, "I kind of tackled him and broke his arm causing him to forfeit his seat on his game qualifiers" Theo and their close family knows the boy is an avid gamer and earn his own money by playing, "Go play with him and tell him you sorry" said by Joachim to his adoptive daughter and Theo feeling part of the fact he wasn't home to play with the girls felt obliged.

"Is it always like this?" asked by Aubest sipping his tea and the couple nodded, Siluca followed Theo and found the teen on his bed playing with his phone while his friends are staying on his room lounge, his room is full of book shelf and bean bags, with gaming equipment and accessory, Siluca awed at the huge theater like poster frames with gaming cover and icons, his brother did not bat an eye on them and he sighed, the girls started to wail and jumped on Joaquin.

"We're sooooorry!" they wailed and cuddled him, he ignored.

"They just missed you and wanted to play" said Theo sitting beside him, Siluca gave him a warm smile which he ignored, "I know you're upset with the accident and couldn't play and cooped up at home. Dad said sorry" explained Theo.

"I can't stay mad can't I?" said Joaquin until he was tackled by Theo and tickled him joined by the girls.

"Let's play!" said by the gilds and pulled him back to the lounge with their mother, Theo holding hands with Siluca, Joaquin said sorry to her and offered she call him Quinn as well since she's now family.

Theo was then called by his father for the meeting since he is involved; Siluca was then pulled along since she is now part of the meeting after the misunderstanding that had happened from the start. Villar decided that the meeting shall be move in the present since everyone is already present and would later have their shared meal as prepared by the Haman household.

As things started to clear, "I'm just shock that the most professional person in this room would throw away his position for a girl without having second thoughts" snorted by Villar in an insult to Theo.

"One question would do the same to Margaret" the room went quiet.

"CAN YOU GUYS ALREADY STOP IT? IT'S BEEN A WEEK ALREADY!" the tall long haired blonde half cried half screamed purring both hands on his close friends face, everyone who knew them mused as they would always argue on meetings.

"I'm asking if he would do the same." Theo insisted and Siluca pulled his hand to make him stop because things are awkward.

"I would…" replied by Villar.

"Then you shouldn't question me then"

"Oh this is like when you guys fought on that broken frying pan…" groaned Alexis and Marine is having a hard time composing herself from laughing wondering if this is really an actual meeting or a throwback.

As things went on when Alexis begged the two to stop their bickering, things went on their way and discussed the matter regarding the Nords group who broke their treaty; the Union wants the alliance to slash out the two houses in their line as they broke their treaty regarding the shipment.

"Even though I am currently independent as my own group, I am still carrying my Haman family's group and I will not tolerate when the Nords attacked our family's vessel and more importantly my Papan" said Theo in anger and Marrine realized the unknown name in the underground world is such a threat as he runs the shipping of the supplies of the Union to be sent off, "And some of my guys investigated and found out that Dartania is with the Nords and what I'm upset is that we lost billions of cash with the transport and the items destroyed, our buyers are having second thoughts with us now" explained Theo.

"What would you do about those two houses?" inquired by Alexis in a calm manner asking Marrine who's now under pressure, the purpose of her sending her dear cousin for marriage is because of the mess, now that her cousin messed it up, her cousin also fixed it without Siluca even knowing how, but it is actually because of Theo, now Marrine is granted audience of the other group for a meeting, she is now to explain her side and might even solidify the treaty by forming alliance with them.

"I am honestly not aware of their actions, that is why I was desperate to see your group on a meeting to explain myself" she said calmly, "I may not return your lost profit and cargos, and I'm terribly sorry about what happened to Mr. Sollas" she bowed her head a bit, Theo calming down after hearing her apologize.

"Right now I asked for your presence to tell you that I have nothing to do with it, and as for the two groups, you may do what you want with them, this meeting we have is in secret from my alliance in order to protect my house and they would not blame me for treachery" they could understand and they had sworn that the meeting will be in secret however she must have a pact that in the future her alliance will form a merge with their union group and she agreed, the meeting was cut when Theo's phone started vibrating over the table and showed his latest photo with Siluca and her cat in cuddle as his screensaver, Siluca cuddling her cat and pulling Theo's phone for the picture while Theo smoother her neck with his kisses, he cleared his throat when Alexis and Villar playfully stared at him. He gave the phone to Siluca and she took the phone call, Marrine and Margaret with other women stared in shock how intimate they are since Theo lets her have his password and phone. With things clearing up Alexis is revealed to be the leader of the Union and not Villar, yet Aubest is still amused at the fact that the boy named Theo is good friends with the house of Artuk and would bicker like children at times.

Aubest embraced his daughter in apology and gave his blessing to the couple, he left a threat to Theo on taking care of her however Theo is not afraid knowing his own power, heading out to join the younger boys outside, the beach side garden is full of roaming security in protection, the boys, Joaquin, Selge who's sporting his favorite baseball shirt and shorts, Ryan son of Alfred wearing his own shirt covered by an open baseball jersey and pants with Christian and his nerdy look, they were sitting by the dock with Ryan playing the guitar.

"Their fathers mused hearing their voices sing in sync and in tune like they were professionals.

Theo pulled Siluca on his favorite hammock and both lay there, while his other leg which is off the platform rocked the contraption, Villar and Alexis are stopping themselves from picking on Theo and his love sick state.

The food is served in the garden and the men already starting to eat for late lunch when Marrine started to talk with the other women when she asked Alexis, "So what did they fight about the frying pan?" with that Margaret burst out laughing wanting to ask the same question.

"Someone thought the frying pan is good for boiling water, and who boils water and burn it?" Alexis wheezed remembering the scene where they were in panic trying to put off the fire as Theo replied to them.

"Rubbing salt to the wound, good job" said Villar from the distance and the older men laughed.

As the day went well after the meeting, Eudokia had fun embarrassing her oldest child after Siluca asked to finish the album, and after they finished Siluca was pulled to be her new lead model and inspired Eudokia to make more cute dresses for her.

The couple went back to their own place satisfied after Siluca met her father again and gave their blessing and Marrine with her own apology after pushing her for the marriage which would be impossible.

Siluca was later bombarded by some lady workers on Theo's place as they are now close with her and she showed Theo's baby pictures that Eudokia gave her a copy. Siluca demanded she keep it and Theo let her even though he felt embarrassed.

The employees mused when Theo carry around the cat like it was his child and spoils him with treats.

They spent their Sunday evening in peace having the time for themselves, the couple who are now official and open after Aubest's blessing to them, Siluca since that afternoon started to upload her pictures with Theo on her account and to inform her other friends that she is fine after reading their worried messages.

~CHAPTER END~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Promises

It was Tuesday evening and both are preparing for bed after Siluca persuaded him to sleep after his load of work planning on his take down against the Rossini family ambushing one plantation factory after another. After receiving a message that one of Phederico's sons will be present, Theo thought of sending a clear message that he is after of everyone's head.

Siluca for the past days had been calming him down and would often distract him with her clothing as Eudokia advised and it seemed to be working, "Siluca?" both cuddled closely as Theo wrapped his arms around her, she replied with a hum and looked up to him, "I promise you that when I get my name back and what belongs to me and my family, I will make you my queen and keep my name, and would formally ask you if you would do the honor of keeping my name" she blushed after he asked her for marriage.

"I'll be looking forward" she smiled encouraging him, "But please, be careful… I don't want you to die before me I love you and I don't want to lose you" she gave him a peck and it turned to a passionate and heated one.

* * *

The next day, Theo dressed in his usual casuals, strapped with his pistols and inside of his signature leather jacket is his thick bullet proof vest as he is attending his duties as the boss at his pier checking in all the cargos needed to be shipped, Ian his head personnel and leader of his pack is responsible for the protection and shipment of the things, however he is also the pack leader of the investigation team of his special group.

And presently Siluca on her dress matching Theo's outfit is accompanying him seeing the count and the records of the things delivered and about to be shipped, Theo is glad that Siluca is making his life ten times easier and he's having fun with work as she is with him all the time, "Are you hungry?" he asked to Siluca as he felt hungry because of the time, she giggled knowing his eating habit and cutely pinched his nose and both had their public display of affection while the workers stopped and dropped what they are doing and threw them playful grins and mischievous howls, Siluca blushed and nodded and both left the area, Siluca like Theo is wearing her own bullet proof as his own caution for her, he even got her a helmet to match for protection however she insisted that the area is full of guards and weapons so there will be no need of helmet.

Heading to Theo's favorite restaurant that his Papan owns and his own men working in the establishment as chief and waiter, his vision darkened after seeing the long raven haired man in with another tan woman, Theo recognized the woman immediately, it was the model his mother refused to take in.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the new pet of Madame Eudokia~" insulted by the woman to Siluca, poor Siluca knew who the woman is and immediately she clings on Theo however her man pulled her close to him, "No wonder she got the spotlight it's because she's riding mommy's big baby boy~" the woman is making a scene.

Siluca upset and bit her lower lip after she jabbed on Theo, "Listen, you can insult me all you want because Madame Eudokia rejected you and let me model for her, but if you're getting that low just to get back at me or Theo, why not look in the mirror and see yourself and think because you look like a hooker trying to latch on some business guy's presence? And for your information Theo and I had known each other way back when we were in playground" Theo surprised that his woman had some sturdy back bone and pulled him to another table where it was far from the two.

The couple didn't eat well as both are furious of the presence of the other couple.

"Darling, can you kill those two?" said by the witch like woman and her lover obliged and made a promise.

Meanwhile, Theo made a phone call and arranged two rides knowing that he will be targeted after the waiter overheard the conversation the witch had with her lover Salvador, "Prepare two cars, I will let Siluca ride the other and pull on some decoy, I will handle the bastard myself" with that they both finished their meal, and Siluca who hid herself in the restroom as instructed is then secretly led to the kitchen to get to her waiting car at the back.

Getting her to safety is his priority, presently Siluca is praying for Theo's safety and his life, she knows Theo is armed under his jacket and she knows his skills in combat remembering the first time they had met, Lassic revealed that he was the one who killed all thirty men that were about to ambush Siluca and her company.

Theo armed and ready lead their convoy near his warehouse and prepared everyone for an ambush, Theo is one step ahead than Salvador, Siluca persuaded her guard to follow her love and make sure he is safe and Irvin followed what she instructed.

Arriving at the warehouse gate, the place looked abandoned as there were no people in sight, Petr, handed Theo his hear piece so that he can contact Siluca if she is safe back to his flat and made sure his guards are in alert and upped the security around Siluca.

When Siluca spoke on the other line Theo gave a content and satisfied sigh and continued to chat with her while he gave his signal to head out and spread, shortly after three white cars in convoy arrived and Salvador went out, five more Hummers followed, immediately shots were fired when Salvador went out and yells were exchanged by the leaders, Salvador is aware of Theo's underground presence however he did not know how strong, Salvador's men were held off and Theo went rushing to dispose of the man himself.

With few bullets left and he hasn't killed the man, seeing the knife that Lassic handed him earlier, he pulled out that long tactical knife from its sheath and thought of something, standing up from his cover, the few bullets that he had strikes through three men which are blocking him from killing Salvador.

When he finally reached Salvador he was scratched by a single bullet fired by Salvador, however Theo was quick enough to throw the knife on his head, and it was right between his eye brows as well, immediately Salvador fell back bleeding heavily now dead and cold, Theo glared at the figure laid dead on the cold ground, one of Salvador's men shouted that their leader is dead and retreated, Lassic and the others are about to chase them but Theo let them go as he wanted the Rossinis know that Theo Cornaro will be taking back what is his .

"Burry that man with the others…" Theo instructed, "Clean this place up, I will contact some of the authorities and pay them" he added and went back to his battle torn car and called his love that he is fine.

Heading back to his flat Siluca waiting by the lobby immediately jumped on him and started to shower him kisses not minding her dress getting stained by blood, "You're hurt!" immediately she nursed him after dragging him back to their shared room, the staff and Theo's men with the others wounded grinned at the PDA they are always doing and howls with whistles are being thrown at them.

Siluca started to help Theo take his clothes off and started cleaning the wounds on his shoulder and back after he was blown off by a stray debris after one of the enemies fired a grenade launcher.

Theo relaxed on the marble bath tub and let the jets massage his aching body, Siluca helped him clean his back while he stare out the full wall glass window of their bathroom suit, "Join me?" Theo pulled her even though she's wearing his shirt and ready for bed.

With her shirt and underwear all drenched because of Theo she let it slide knowing her man has a lot on his plate, she shivered when he slipped his hands under her shirt and held her on her waist pulling her close, sitting on his pelvis facing him, she sighed and leaned snuggling to his bare chest, "Taking down one Rossini felt satisfying…" he told and wrapped his arms around her.

"It did? Well… I'm just happy that you are alive and well and I can cuddle and kiss you more" said Siluca looking at his eyes.

Theo told her everything that had happened, "I bet his father would go after my ass tomorrow" snorted Theo, and I'll be gladly prepared" he added in coldness.

"Just… just don't die before me, promise?"

What if I can't keep that promise?" he asked.

"Then I'll die too" she scooted her self close and tears started to fall on her eyes.

"Well then, I promise. I'll live since I still want to see our first born" he smiled and kissed her.

* * *

The morning after like always, Siluca would wake up to Theo's breakfast cooking and fresh flower that he would bring for her, it was like they were children except they are adults now and Theo's sweetness leveled up.

While they shared the breakfast in bed, accompanied by kisses and sweet talks, Lassic went in with the others together with Siluca's own personal bodyguards, they informed the couple that Dorni, the older brother of Salvador will be in their compound laboratory and one of their men informed that the father and son are out to kill Theo after what he has done to Salvador.

"Then bring it" was Theo's only reply as challenge.

When they left Siluca helped him prepare, "I want to help" Theo knows it wasn't a request or suggestion but it was a demand, he hesitated when she added, "I'm trained by my father when it comes to ambush or any strategies involving attacks and defenses when it comes to this situation"

Theo defeated he sighed, "I'll let you help but in one condition, you stay here, I'll open the communication and let you guide me" after that she agreed, she helped him strap the heavy tactical body vest under his leather jacket and topped it with tactical molle combat rig vest full of ammunitions, his pants instead of his usual business trousers he is wearing a combat khaki cargo pants tucked under a heavy caterpillar combat boots.

Siluca kissed him full with passion as her good luck kiss, Theo pulled her close trying not to hurt her with the sharp metal on his vest, he rested his forehead, "I'm not going to lose" he declared and she kissed him again.

"I don't want you to leave…" she sobbed.

"Don't worry, when this finish I promise to marry you immediately and raise our children in my Cornaro name, and you'll be my queen. That is not a question nor a suggestion, it is a plan" with that she blushed and kissed him again, she followed him up to the underground private parking lot where armored Humvees and trucks are loaded with Theo's people, she was surprised that Theo had more people than she could think of, they gave the couple playful howls when Theo leaned in for one last kiss, strapping his ammunition close and his assault rifle, Siluca strapped her lucky knife, Theo might not aware but Siluca is good at hand to hand combat as she was trained for her safet and always carry her foldable tactical knife her father has given her.

He smiled one last time and Theo carried out his mission.

It wasn't long when they arrive to the said compound, immediately they were greeted by great number of guards and ready to deflect Theo's own forces.

However Dorni immediately fired and everything went quick as everyone exchanged fire, some Theo's men are already shot however still firing back, Dorni's are already had most of his men are already dead since Theo has his men trained well by his ex-special force military man Lassic and strategist Moreno and Petr.

"THEO CORNARO! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS CRIME WITH YOUR LIFE!" shouted by the Rossini head from his position being protected by his son.

"I WOUD SEE YOU TRY!" he shouted back and that angered the man.

Theo reloading his M4A1 assault rifle and pulled out one grenade to be thrown to where that voice came from, with one loud blow of debris after his throw he changed his hiding location and started firing at the same spot, three guys were hit until he got closer to his target.

" _Keep your distance_ " he can hear Siluca instructing, " _You will break the formation if your separate, Lassic and Gluc will lose their position if you break away, keep your distance until I say so"_

"I understand" Theo shouted over the mic and proceeded to tear through the defense created by the enemy.

When Moreno confirmed that they had tear off the Rossini defense immediately informing Siluca, Theo reloaded and waited for her signal, _"Everyone cover Theo's surrounding!"_ With that Theo charged in the building where the father and son run off too, Theo being followed by Neyman and Gluc while Irvin took care of the remaining men that re stopping their boss' way, Theo pushed through until he reached the closed door, kicking the double wooden door broken with his thick boots, he threw Siluca's knife on Dorni's neck piercing through after the knife went in hard after charging Theo with his own knife after he went out of ammunition.

After killing him and watching him with cold eyes laid in his own pool of blood, "Pare my youngest son, and you may have my head Cornaro…" surrendered by the old man kneeling in front of him teary eyes, "Let my son live… I don't want him to die…If I were to lose him too, I don't know what to do" his voice croaking asking for his son to live, "He had nothing to do with my doings, spare him" Theo with cold eyes.

"I'll let him live in one condition" Phederico turned to his son with pleading eyes and turned back to Theo.

"Anything…" he agreed.

"He will swear his loyalty to my family and would sign every waiver releasing all those people under your trafficking and dissolve your name and return what's rightfully mine and my family's" with that the old man agreed however Theo without any mercy, crouched on the old man's kneeling level and pointed the gun on his open mouth and short him making sure the exit of the gun is above his nape making his death easy, his son was escorted out the room before Theo killed him.

After a while Theo was about to head back, he had been worried since Siluca never responded thinking if she is upset however when they arrived, they found men being tied by Aishela and some lady guards that he hired for her, and to his surprise Siluca tied the with model on a metal chair slapping her after she spitted on Siluca.

Theo whistled and handed Siluca his favorite pistol, pointing it in between of her chin and neck making sure the exit will be on her upper name just like Theo making it quick, "Never ever, bad mouth my king" with that she pulled the trigger ending the model's life quickly.

"Nicely done~" said Theo kissing her full, tongues battled for dominance, both are now good at mature affections after they had explored and now they are both being comfortable to their actions, Siluca slipped in his bloody pistol back to its case.

"You guys look like psychopaths in love…" Moreno went in with the others witnessing the scene where there is a bloody dead woman in the conference room while they both suck each other's faces.

"I'm just glad she's safe…. And I'm proud of her handy work" Theo dismissed them and pulled Siluca to his room after getting turned on.

With confirmation that the authorities would not get involved, news spread immediately because of his mother that the Cornaro name is back on the food chain, and the sole survivor has taken it back.

Sartorus is impressed of Siluca's loyalty towards her other half and willing to kill on his name, she pulled the trigger without hesitation and called Theo her king.

Theo and Siluca currently in their room dressed in their comfort, Siluca loved Theo's clothing and would often wear his shirt and nothing else to bed, and she is comfortable with Theo's half naked state with only his jogger shorts on, both laid covered with thick blanket.

Cat by their feet purring on Theo's toe scratches, he had been spoiling Siluca's pet and now considered the feline his, both watching funny videos on his phone and would laugh at it, Siluca giggled when Theo did a little deep voice over on one of the character copying it and told that he would be a voice actor instead.

Siluca is all glad that Theo is back in one piece and he is well, a bit of scratch from his encounter but he is fine.

While both are relaxing with the little amusement they got, their door burst open and this pissed Theo off, he never got pissed on anything however with his stressful day and his alone time with her being disturbed, "What did I tell you guys that I want my…" turning his head he was cut off seeing his old friend Villar with his wife and Alexis, Marrine in tow with their attendants, two men previously in a hurry but after seeing Theo and Siluca's state, where Siluca using Theo's chest as her pillow with her arms as support yet both are still covered with blanket, Theo stared back un amused.

"What do you want?" he glared at Alexis hating the fact that people always walk in his private time.

"Uh…." The two men lost their words, "Congratulations on getting back your position?" Alexis still lost because of the scene.

"Actually that's tamed" Theo's men cut in as they lean on the door frame hiding from the wrath of their boss.

Villar then spoke, "We got problems, the Nords and Dartania knew of our pact with the Waldlind and now they are on the rise"

"Some of the houses remained loyal to me and my family, however…" Marrine trailed off.

"They attacked the Le Couleurs family and Croute is critically wounded, we learned of it this morning…" Alexis looked down knowing one of their close friend has been shot almost dead, Croute Gallas is one of their college flat mate which they became close knowing that they grew up together because of their parent's underground business.

"Marrine asked my help directly" Added Alexis and Theo knew why after his parents held a summit in their mansion.

Siluca knows that her cousin fell for the gentle mobster, and Theo also knows how to spell his best friend as the man can easily fall in love after his experiences way back, "I'll be striking down Dawson, I received information that he is the one who tried to kill Croute, and also assassinate Marrine and your father Siluca" with that Theo eyes started to darken after hearing the bastards made their move.

"Let me go change and we'll have a meeting" with that they went out and Theo dressed on his usual clothing, Siluca followed and about to join her cousin on the table.

~CHAPTER END~


	5. Final chapter

Final Chapter

All is Fair in Love and War

With the meeting to be held in the evening after another alert has gone with, Marrine needed to head back to her own mansion to prepare after the Nords started to threaten her strong hold and destroyed few of her cargos.

Eudokia prepared her own vessels however her vessels are no ordinary cargo carriers she had war ships that her husband Joachim lead, she had faith on him and would annihilate those barbaric mobsters of the sea, the Nords as explained by everyone is a family that carry out illegal cargo and instead of paying the country officials to keep the illegal shipment they had they are using brute force and torture of those who oppose them, the Dartania however are the family that wanted to be on top and uses all it's powers just for the leader himself, he grew upset learning that Marrine is seeing the Union leader Alexis Deux.

Theo and Siluca formally dressed, Theo in his suit ready to leave for the Haman household attending another summit. Theo in his black and gold designer suit perfectly tailored and neatly worn, matching Siluca's own dress.

Letting his men take them with the reinforced limousine convoyed by hummers they arrived to the estate and immediately Theo is greeted by his proud mother, tears falling after he finally assumed his rightful birth last name, and now may assume his first name, however he plans to keep his Eugene in honor of the person who raised him to be the man that he is.

With the meeting going on Siluca took a glance at her father who had an arm cling and bandage, Theo urge her to comfort him.

When the meeting was done, they had dinner and discussed the matter of Theo being Cornaro and how he became a key player in their little war.

"Theo has a lot of men under his rule" told his Papan and agreed by his dad, "He had been freeing those victims of human trafficking, and now he had been giving them, work and shelter. In return their loyalty and it has been proven because all our family's intel comes from him"

Marrine started in shock knowing Siluca landed herself to a capable man and a huge threat, however he is her ally as the man himself is loyal to her cousin and take every word her cousin says.

"We will wait for their movements, for now tighten up everyone's security, I know they are to attack one of us and our businesses" Alexis instructed, he may not like direct combat and all but he is skilled when it comes to it.

Not a minute after Alexis just instructed, "Boss, we received an information that your Pier is being a attacked" Petr, rushed to tell Theo and his eyes twitched.

"When will my ships will have their peace?" he sighed and his mother laughed.

"Welcome to my world boy~" she said and called her husbands, "Prepare for battle then?" with that everyone rushed to prepare when Alexis and Villar tapped Theo.

"Just like old time?" they grinned.

"If you mean I rush in and be a jackass while you guys got formation, what about a hell no…" Siluca doesn't know if she would be amused or worried knowing her man is reckless.

"C'mon… you know you're the front line guy knowing Croute is out" they gave him that playful smile.

"I still want to see my first born so that's a hell no" he put his hand up and strapped on his rig, Siluca helped out buckle his sides and giggled his persistence in refusal, "We're about to go to a war and you guys are here bothering me, go suit up" they wheezed and returned to their own trucks and got strapped with their own rigs and ammunition, Villar was helped by Margaret prepare, while Alexis worn his own as he is already capable of, Marrine kept on staring at him biting her lips, Siluca and Margaret caught her stares and they mused.

Turning their head to the younger group bustling, they were all surprised except Theo, Villar Alexis and the older bosses preparing.

"Theo, what is Quinn doing?" Siluca blinked in disbelief as the boy with his other friends Christian, Selge and Ryan all suited up.

Wearing their own suits except the lower part is a matching cargo pants and boots, carrying their weapon of choice, all had a matching camouflage ball caps with pirate like skull as an insignia however there were multiple skulls lined up in a row and all was not identical, the smallest number is Selge while the most number is Quinn.

"Those skulls represent the people they took down and they have that competition" Theo mused at his soon-to-be-wife's questionable look.

Quinn has a huge head phones on his head and bobbing his head like he's about to party, while fixing his sniper.

Heading in their own four wheel drive with built in roof machinegun and it being driven by Ryan, Selge positioned himself on the heavy ammunition while Christian positioned himself at the back and Quinn on the driver's seat, "The boys are ready, who about you guys?" Alexis checked in and saw Marrine in her own vest, "Missed a spot here" he smiled buckling her on one side.

"She's too busy looking at you dear~" teased by Eudokia dressed in her own dress and covered by her own thin vest, Sollas helped her in the car and she kissed both of her husbands before jumping on one of the big wars.

After Theo proved that Siluca is capable of herself, he gave her the other half of his gun to keep, it was sweet that he told her that when he gave her that gun means she is permanent and would be the other half that would carry the weight that would be adding on their lives now, Theo pulled out an extra leather strap shoulder holster and gave it to her, he adjusted it and helped her wear it over her black dress, Theo gave it for her protection as she stays in cover with the other women.

Theo patted his seventeen years old brother and wished him luck on his pursuit with that Nord's daughter wanting to pull her head off after hurting his fathers.

Siluca mused how the boy liked high places as he easily went up another cargo container and slumped there and positioned himself, knowing they are about to wait for the attack, as they arrived before the others does, Marrine impressed knowing how fast Theo's intel is and would give them time to make their defenses, Theo is not happy his things are going to get destroyed again, "Quinn, keep them at pay, I hate to see another ship destroyed in my pier" he sighed and his two best friends burst out laughing at his loss.

They all mused when the temperamental brother raised his hand to a thumbs up, Marrine had to shake her head as she can hear a house music playing on her earpiece which Alexis gave her, she then went to ask what is it for and pointed at Quinn, "All are connected with the communicator, and he's using his headphones for it at times and wince he want to finish the job with his favorite rhythm beat he needed it, and besides his choice of music is always pump us up~" she looked at Siluca and Margaret bobbing their heads to the beat, Alexis swaying body following the beat as well.

Theo chuckled to himself seeing Solon's son planting quick floating mines on the water, it might not be clearly visible since it was late in the evening, "Planning to cheat?" shouted Ryan and Selge.

"Not on my watch!" shouted Quinn.

"And I thought we got that competition?" Chuckled Theo to his friends and positioned himself with his M4A1 carbine modified with scopes and thick silencer compressor hooked with with grenade launcher.

"I see one approaching" called by Theo's father Sollas as he is also a sniper.

"Copy that" the boys answered and their own people spread out trying to protect the cargos as Theo doesn't want to have another damaged things.

Sollas and Joachim jolted when one of the main ship followed by speed boats exploded after their youngest son fired for over three thousand meters, "What just happened?" asked by Villar shocked seeing the huge explosion.

"I happened" Quinn's cocky reply and his mother laughed so as Theo.

"Great job, kid" told by his fathers.

"Aw… man! So much for those mines" said by Christian.

"There are more coming" added by Sollas while his co-husband dismissed the plan on going out with back up speed boats to destroy the main ship.

"I got my eye on my target, I want her head" said by Quinn while Theo busied himself looking for the Dartania leader after their bad history.

"Good luck with that" Replied Theo and Siluca on the line started sobbing when she realized that Theo wanted to eliminate the main threat himself, Villar mused when Selge decided to go ballistic with Ryan and drove the four wheel drive around the men who docked and started to spray out bullets, Solon went full on with formation.

Lassic and his men under Siluca's direction was in position waiting when the Dartania special forces made a turn and to Theo's direction, the Arabic leader found Siluca and the other women by the convoy when Theo went full on suppression to protect them, Villar left his post and so as Alexis, jumping for cover and to get near the women, Siluca exchange fire and got some few men.

" _We're pursuing them!"_ shouted Lassic and proceeded to follow the other forces, the men under him followed and suppressed the men, however Theo is now one on one with the Dartania leader.

"Good to see you again Theo?" shouted by the Arabic man.

"Great to have a chance at decapitating you too, Mirza!" retorted by Theo trying to act tough at the greeting.

"Bastard never change" the man went out his hiding, "Drop what you got and fight me like a man!" with that Theo went out his spot and everyone is now watching after Lassic and his team with the others, being followed by Selge and Ryan got every goons that followed Mirza's command.

All disarmed and kneeling with their hands on their heads, Theo knows all he needs to do now is to kill Mirza.

Dropping all his heavy carry, he took Siluca's knife with him and stood on his ground waiting for Mirza, Siluca knows how strong the Dartania and its family leader after annihilating one family after another which would stand on it's way, now Theo will goes toe to toe with him and take his family's position back, Siluca sobbed while Eudokia, Aishela and the other girls comforted her.

"Don't worry, the kid was taught by Master Sartorus, he's a capable lad" Lassic patted her, Theo had been receiving heavy blows from Mirza and Theo skillfully either dodged or counters it, when Mirza threw another forceful punch, Siluca squeaked hiding behind her father not wanting to see her future-husband getting beat up, however Villar and Alexis howled after Theo blocked it and Theo with one heavy punch of his own Mirza came flying.

"You're getting old" insulted Theo as he took his distance again, Mirza stood and wiped his bleeding lip.

"Mr. Mirza!" shouted by his male secretary worriedly, the poor man is now also caught and being restrained by a zip tie on his wrist and leg.

"You're getting cocky boy" snorted by the Arabic man.

"Get up" Theo demanded and with that everyone started to howl like Theo is joining a bar brawl for bet.

When Mirza decided to push on and give Theo his one last powerful strike, Theo counter him with an upper cut as Theo threw himself head on, his mother gasped when he drew the bigger man off making him flip out cold, pulling Siluca's knife he slit the man's throat and killed him, blood splatter on the side of his face and some few scratches, he was fine.

He gave out the same cold glare and walked off, Siluca tackled him with a hug and kissed him full, there were howls and cat calls when.

"CAN YOU NOT!" shouted his brother dragging a ginger haired gild the same age as him out cold, full of bruises and somehow still alive.

"You Quinn, my mad what are you gonna do with that damaged goods?" Ryan pulled over and everyone stared at the brute boy.

"Give me the keys I'll run over her and see how it feels when she decided to bump Papan's ship…" with that his friends restrained him, "Well at least let me just shoot her!" the boy is really dark that's for sure.

"Make it quick" said by the boys and handed him a gun, he let her wake up first after the boys started to splash her with water, and when she opened her eyes.

"Any last words, Barbarian?" he asked pointing a gun between her eyes.

"Wah?" she was shocked when the trigger was pulled and immediately killing her.

"I don't think so, good night" with that he turned his back.

His fathers looked at him as if he was the bigger monster than all of them however he was just in rage after his family was hurt and he is the great candidate to take over his mother.

Theo and Siluca reunited and the other couples as well, Eudokia cried in proudness of her sons when, "How did you blow up a whole cargo ship again boy?" Sollas asked.

"Have you seen the amount of explosives they got in front of their ship plus the fuel? Well, they are dumb to put those there" with that Sollas just looked at him shocked.

"I guess I win, I need a new cap since this one is already full" flipping his cap and his friends were in a protest.

"That is some serious competition" said Margaret in giggles after seeing Selge slamming down his cap in protest and followed their sniper friend.

"And I thought were the ones showing off to our gals" said Villar patting his friends in laughter.

"Guys remind me not to mess with Quinn again?" asked by Alexis and the guys' laughter got louder.

* * *

It has been a while after the ordeal and now Theo is back in business not as Colorha but as Cornaro, now he is dealing with the press after the company of Rossini was fully handed back to the Cornaros and now Theo is getting all the spotlight of the media attention after the whole reveal that new head of the Rossini family Juzel he announced Theo's presence not as a Colorha but as Cornaro and now he is back to take over as explained on their story, that the company was only temporarily held by the Rossinis and even the board and the council in the business were shocked to know, however after knowing how well of the businessman Theo is after establishing his own businesses from scratch without any help from his adoptive parents and how he manages to make his Club Marza the biggest club in the whole continent and spread out some of his branches.

Presently Siluca is hosting her college reunion on one of Theo's business establishment, a resort by the sea side, a new business he put up inspired and created for Siluca, she's catering the garden party and everyone is having fun, and currently Theo is not by her side after he took care of things back in Sistina.

Her former classmates had no idea that Siluca is no longer single nor owning the place and the men started flocking at her and annoying her with their advanced, when her phone started ringing she brightened when the ID caller told it was Theo, she happily left the men and answered her call, "That voice" she excitedly turned and jumped on him, they both shared a long passionate kiss and Theo would not let her go, wearing his dress shirt without a tie and left three buttons open showing his tined chest, being covered by his back less waist coat, Siluca thought it was sexy, "I missed you" he cooed.

"We just saw each other this morning~" she giggled.

"Well, I'm clingy" he chuckled, "How's your party?" he asked.

"Doing great!" when her classmates recognized Theo and started squealing, "By the way, please meet my husband, Theo Cornaro" with that her classmate's jaws fell out of shock knowing the man is the biggest business icon next to Constance and Deux, but more importantly their aloof and prideful classmate managed to be married with her personality.

They can see how in love the two is and how loyal both are to each other.

Throughout the party Theo never left Siluca's side and so did the other to him, hands were linked all the time and the men who were around pestering Siluca was no longer around as Theo dressed up for the occasion and to Siluca's annoyance, her former female classmates are stealing glances at Theo, good thing Theo showed no interest.

Theo did an open affection towards her to show he is off limits and does not intend to betray his now wife.

* * *

Proving Siluca is great when it comes to preparations and gatherings she was tasked by Margaret to be the host of the big event as they would put it in honor of Eudokia, Margaret was the host last year and now that Siluca has joined their family she is to be the host.

Guests started to arrive in one of Sollas' estate with red carpet and media to greet them as the queen and mother of fashion is celebrating her birthday and the same time mother's day, Cameras started to flash brighter when Siluca and Theo went out their Limo, Siluca became a huge star model after she debut as Eudokia's main angel and Theo became a huge name after he made an impact to the business world together with his best friends.

Siluca linked her arms close to Theo's and waved off to the media and headed in, both worn their classic black theme attire, Theo on his crisp tailored fit tuxedo with its cravat neatly tucked on his back less white waistcoat and his waist was wrapped with cummerbund, Siluca on her black shiny backless and V neck mermaid dress with a sexy side slit up to her thigh, Theo held his wife close as she is his treasure and greeted everyone.

Theo complemented Siluca's work on the preparations and Theo's clothing as she is following Eudokia on the fashion world.

Eudokia arrived for the surprise and immediately the couple greeted her, Villar and his wife Margaret complemented Siluca on her handy work and loved the new and modern twist at the place.

Business associates and celebrities attended as Eudokia is part of such industry, Quinn arrived with the twins and his close friends Ryan, Christian, Selge and Igor who just came out the hospital together with Croute.

Poor Igor was in an accident and had been confined and now with only a cast on his leg.

"Quinn's clothing was personally designed by his mother for him however he liked his twist, instead of formal brown oxford shoes he's now wearing his trade mark skateboarding ball cap worn backwards hiding his blonde faded hair cut hair and matching it with his trademark all white with red black and gray Nyjah High Skateboarding Shoes, his monster pro beats headphones on his neck hanging, his suit is an all-black pair, with his platinum old bowtie undone, under his backless black waistcoat is his suspenders and like Theo his waist had a gray cummerbund, his twin sisters in their cute black modest dresses with pink ribbons by the waist matching it with their own black low top chuck shoes adding it's modern twist.

Alexis and Marrine admitted to the two couples that they are trying to hit the base and going out here and there, Marrine liked his presence and Alexis loved hers so 'why not' they said.

"So I was just gone and everyone is going to be married now?" pouted by Croute and Marrine finds Alexi's bunch funny and couldn't take them seriously, Siluca on the other hand is loving it as she is now and office part of Theo's family.

As tables were filled with guests, Eudokia's table and her family is placed at the center facing a huge white screen when Siluca spoke with Theo.

"As the eldest, I'm obliged well, technically no one wants the microphone" they all laughed when Quinn put's on his large white and black headphone and ignored his brother while the twins pretended to sleep, "And now they tried to ignore me" Siluca giggled at his side.

"Before we start the collective videos that the Twins and Doofus made" looking at his brother with amusement knowing his brother wouldn't hear it.

"Dork" with that they confirmed Quinn can hear, Alexis now wheezed after their exchange.

"I would love to thank the wonderful person who raised me to be what I am now" Eudokia's eyes started to tear up, "And I would love to thank her for the advices when I was confused… really like real confused" he told in a comedic way and everyone laughed at his statement, "I met Siluca again after many years not realizing she's my childhood playmate that I reaaaaally like" he admitted and they awed at his story, "We started dating and knowing I got some past awful experience I don't trust women much, but after knowing her well, I kind of asked myself if loyalty is possible even if you don't feel love yet" he told and Eudokia remembered the time he called.

"And I asked Maman, and she taught me the basic explaining it where a twenty-three years old with no experience can understand" with that his fathers wheezed at the admission, "Loyalty can be easily said even without love but after having love first means you'll be loyal to the one and feel no doubt and I guess I proved it in some way and got lucky" he shrugged and turned to his wife who's now blushing red from Theo's words.

They awed at what Theo had said and gratefully thanked his mother for the lessons, "No sucky face, Dork, we got minors" Quinn jabbed and Villar joined Alexis wheezing after Quinn jabbed at his brother.

"Quit ruining my moment would you Doof?" said Theo in retort and Siluca from blushing laughed playfully hitting Theo.

"Now to formally honor the wonder woman in our lives and thank her, we got our family a message montage" Theo placed down the microphone and went back to his place with Siluca, he got teased by his fathers shortly, joined by Alexis and Villar.

"Is this thing already on?" asked Sollas still checking the camera.

"Yeah I think so…" checked by Joachim.

" _Uh…_ " there was an awkward silence when Sollas spoke again, " _We would like to greet our lovely wife a happy birthday, you are getting beautiful everyday_ " Joachim snorted.

" _Ahem…_ " Joachim cut in, " _Happy mother's day and we would love to give you our gratitude for raising our children wonderfully, we're both proud of all of them, Theo, getting a girl finally…_ " with that they burst laughing and Theo sighed in defeat and his fathers patted him.

" _While Quinn on the other hand is learning to be nice for once_ " again they laughed after learning that the Colorha family is not that hard to approach with as they got humor, " _And the twins got honors in their school_ " with that they awed at the twins girls.

" _But in all honesty, we feel we don't have four children but instead, we have ten children plus our friend's children who comes to play with Quinn a lot so that makes it fourteen, our home is never peaceful really trust us, we got running boys around, twins in trouble, adult children who always finds space to have their romantic sides a lot and an angry child twenty-four-seven_ " said by Sollas.

" _They got that from us…_ " turned Joachim and they sighed.

Continuing, " _Well, we wanted to introduce our children who helped us make all this gift for you happen_ " said by Joachim and Sollas nodded, _"We'll start with the oldest"_ on cue a montage picture showed Villar's photo with a caption: 'The paparazzi' everyone laughed seeing Villar in his cute picture holding his phone up inside the boutique taking pictures of his wife in maternal dresses, Theo, Croute and Alexis burst out laughing and almost falling on their seats when it was followed by more pictures of Villar where he take a picture of their holding hands and Margaret sleeping.

Margaret on the other hand is called ' _The land mine_ ' after her mood swings and her personality as strict woman and only Villar could calm her down, pictures of her where she scolds the boys plus a laughing Villar, Marrine and Siluca in a defensive and ready to hid position.

They all bust out in laughter even Marrine when Alexis came on and labeled him the ' _Uber driver_ ' after he was being pulled by the younger boys or the twins forcefully and even blackmailed him to drive them where they want, adding a short clip where Quinn, Theo, Villar and Marrine is present with Alexis.

Quinn pulled him to Alexis' own car, the poor man is confused and trying to argue at the boy when, _"Want me to tell her what you did yesterday?"_ with that Alexis froze and everyone can see the fear on his eyes.

" _So where to again?"_ he turned his head hoping the boy would let it slide.

And another by the twins, _"Drive us to the park!"_ they demanded and Alexis turned to them.

 _"Does, Aunt Eudokia knows about you guys going to the park?"_

" _Do you want us to tell, Miss. Marrine you like her?"_ the girls blackmailed him and he turned back to the driver seat.

" _To the park then_ " and it was then followed by cheers.

And the last one is where Theo with a wrist injury way back and everyone knew Villar was the one who took it, " _What's happening_?" asked Alexis, Croute with his leg injury had a hard time heading in the back seat and needed to be pulled by Theo.

" _This happened_ " Theo raised his wrist, they were all in college and Theo is sporting his tank top and green short sleeve button up shirt.

" _What's going on_?" he asked again confused.

" _Just drive us to the doctor, he broke it again_ " Villar's deep voice rings in laughter.

" _What happened_?" again with the poor blonde's confusion.

" _Nut-job hit me with the skillet and thinks I was the burglar_ " with that everyone laughed so hard Siluca wheezed at the red mark on Theo's head and his broken wrist.

Theo with an ice pack on hand slumped on the back of the car seat with a satisfied sigh, _To the mental hospital then"_ said Alexis when suddenly the clip was cut short when Theo threw him the ice pack and started a rumble while Croute screaming for pain on his leg.

"Wow…" Siluca in laughter after the last clip.

" _And we got a new member in our family and so far the twins called "The oven lady"_ they laughed when Marrine's picture plugged in and was followed by a short shaky clip made by the girls watching her bake, it was normal and cute, she's teaching them to bake cookies and cake.

" _And everyone's amusement for the time being our dear son, Theo is called by his brother 'The walking Diabetes' and you'll know why_ " again they laughed after they found Theo preparing breakfast with flowers, only wearing his boxers and apron, another is where he was helping her out with things until the Alexis, Croute and Villar plus a camera teased Theo.

" _How do you feel being married?"_ Croute holding the camera while Alexis holding off Theo and Villar asking the question.

 _"I won the lottery for wives"_ With that poor Siluca blushed in her seat and hid behind Theo who's laughing.

The last picture is where Theo's wearing his white polo shirt covered by white fitting suit coat matching it with white summer fedora sporting his shades, holding Siluca by the waist both are like dancing on Coachella while Siluca showed off her white cute short summer dress with her flower crown and veil, behind them is Christian and Quinn standing on stage tweaking his mixer.

 _"She's also new to our family, and everyone calls her 'The heater' and you'll know why"_ Again Sollas spoke in laughter, Siluca's slide came in where she blushes and hide behind Theo or the others, they awed where she blushed and pouted.

" _And everyone's favorite from our older batch of adoptive children"_ Croute groaned when he heard the two older men, " _Somebody call 911!"_ They sang in laughter and they can hear Joachim wheezing from the video they made and Eudokia is so done with her husbands.

"Montage of snapchat pictures Croute started to slide, before and after images, Villar on selfie mode where Croute fell of the stares with caption, " _Someone call 911 he fell again_ " Theo in panic and Alexis calling someone and their guards are in frenzy, Selge and his younger brother with Quinn and the twins, Ryan and Christian are giving a pained look at one corner.

"Don't worry! We also got a danger hazard you're not alone!" Selge shouted from their own table being joined by Quinn who's laughing his ass off pointing at Igor.

 _"If you guys finds the first batch amusing! You'll find this squad_ Hilarious" Wheezed by Sollas, " _The walking Stereo_ " Christian plugged in with his gold monster pro beats headphone in his room full of musical instruments and he's sitting on his mix table with his pro mixer and keyboards and stereo, his father Solon photo bomb him when they took the picture, another is where he is playing DJ in their high school dance, beside him is Ryan and Quinn with their laptop helping him with the lighting effects, they awed at the talented boy.

Another slide of snapchat picture came in and it was the four boys and Ryan at the back with a screwdriver scratching his head looking at the broken stereo inside Selge's gaming shop, with a caption, " _We break it Handy Many could fix it_ " even though the can buy new ones Ryan likes to fix things, Eudokia and the girls kept on laughing with the second batch, when another clip came on, _"Okay who broke it?"_ Ryan's face is not amused as his friends started pointing at each other his father laughed so hard when Igor spoke, _"I want to point at Selge but I broke two arms"_ Villar wheezed at his two brothers.

" _And here comes Selge_ " Both men told and plugged in a short clip where Theo sneaked in with the camera, " _What are you doing_?" Theo asked.

" _I got a good deal in Craigslist and bought this_ " showing the giant orange box.

" _Dooms day prepping_?" asked Theo in laughter and the camera being shaky.

" _You'll never know, and besides the first aid is handy for Igor of Croute_ " with that Theo lost it and wheezed laughing.

 _"We saved the funny ones at last didn't we?"_ Sollas asked Joachim who agreed, _"And because we love Igor, here he is"_ with that clips of Igor doing his bike stunts and braking his bones were plugged in, every end of the clip has Igor calling out he is fine or okay, a collective painful ows and ouches were heard, " _Where's Hazard?_ " asked by Quinn who just came in with the twins in the clip.

And a collective, " _At the hospital_ " reply answered him.

" _I'm surprised he's alive_ "

" _At least he's no clutch_ " said Villar looking at Croute who had his head on a bandage.

" _And our Wifey's favorite, 'The walking dead_ " said by two men.

On cue Quinn's picture in his room siting on his computer typing away and boringly looked at his father's camera, another is a short clip in Theo's wedding where he helped Christian with the set up but after the music started holding his monster energy drink on hand bobbing his head with no energy, another is where he's walking without falling, bumping or any accidents while typing away on his phone with a headphone on his head.

" _How does he do that_?" Croute asked Theo sitting with Theo.

" _Why? You want to survive without falling or tripping_?" with that Alexis fell of his seat laughing while Villar choked on his coffee.

Another is where Selge is trying to wake him up on his bed and ended up being hit by a lamp shade and had been yelled at to " _Fucking get out"_ and Selge on retreat worn his football helmet together with Christian and Ryan holding a stretcher.

 _"That didn't go as plan did it?"_ asked by Christian ready for plan B and Selge shook his head.

" _Buckle up"_ the guest laughed when they worn some safety gear and carried out some restraining jacket, pillow and blanket.

Igor taking the clip is wheezing at the back ground at the angry yelling from the covered fabric.

" _And lastly, our mischievous baby girls who were caught by teacher doing the most darnest things in school_ "

Joachim with camera pointing at the girls while Sollas crouched on their lever asking them, the girls looked tamed with pouting looks, " _What did you do in school why did Ms. Ayase call_?" they pouted deeper when Emma replied.

" _I'm supposed to take the exam but I did not study, but Luca who knows the answer already took it for me_ " she said, Joachim's footage became shaky.

" _So you're telling us that you girls switched so you can help the other_?" cooed by Joachim.

And they nodded with pouts and Sollas lost it, " _We're not telling your mother with this, this is soooo cute_ " he cooed.

" _Well I think that was it_ " said by Sollas, " _I hope you liked the short funny clips of the kids that we collected, we know even though some of them are not blood related but they had grew up coming to our house and play with our own, we know how they meant to you and how they made you a great mother."_

Eudokia cooed and Theo stood giving his adoptive mother a tight hug followed by Siluca and each and every person called on that clip came to hug her, "Thank you for making my day" she said in teary eyes.

"That's not finished actually" said Siluca in giggles, the screen went back again with pictures of Joachim, Sollas, Solon, Alfred, Ladvan, and other older men in their Union standing wearing their usual clothes with their canned beer on hand with a caption, "This looks like a comedy show where dads are forming a boyband" Eudokia lost it and slammed her hand on the table, she was joined by the younger generation.

" _Bonus~_ " Theo's voice can be heard and a picture of Quinn in his suit but he was sporting a six inch pointed heels together with his now adoptive sisters, Siluca, Margaret and Marrine and even Laura joined the fun.

" _We managed to blackmail him to do that for you, remember when to said you wanted to see him in heels for once? Well happy birthday Maman and I hope you enjoy that_ " Theo's said in laughter.

"It took all of us to blackmail him actually" shivered Margret.

"Daaaang, I look good in those~" said Quinn and his father stared at him in disbelief.

And it was followed by a short chorus dance by the girls in heels plus Quinn with the single ladies blaring, they all wheezed as the boy sported his bored look yet still danced with the beat.

After the evening ended with fun, food and music curtsey of Christian and the boys, Siluca felt welcomed to the family after doing such things for Eudokia.

Christian turned the dance floor on after Ryan, Selge and Quinn started singing 'Ispy'

"Say, I want to handle this kind of events again" she told Margaret and the woman agreed.

"I want to join, this is fun~" said Marrine.

Things went well as for Theo, since Juzel sworn his loyalty with Theo after hearing how good of a man Theo is and does not blame him after what his father did to his whole family.

Juzel after the next was welcomed and got teased after he was pulled by Croute that they are the only single guys in the bunch, Eudokia even joked that if they want her to find them someone.

So far the merge of two giant families are doing well and because Theo is closest with the Union leader he taught him what his mother had taught him as well, as what comes first, if you love someone you will be a fool and to drowned to be loyal with her, but he taught him the meaning of each, if loyalty comes first they will learn to love each other and if love comes first you are not a fool but deeply loyal.

I might sound confusing but the leaders will know how it works when they experience things.

~END~


End file.
